clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Membership Popups
A Membership Popup is a message non-members get when they try to do a members-only feature, such as buying a members-only clothing item. Gallery Catalogs File:Elite_Gear_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy Elite Gear other than the EPF Earpiece. File:Igloo_Upgrades_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their igloo. File:Igloo_Furniture_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy something from the Igloo Catalog. File:Music_Catalog_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy an instrument from the Music Catalog. Local En Membership Catalog rh rare items.png|When a non-member tries to buy an item from Rockhopper's Rare Items. Games File:System_Defence_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to play a certain mode in System Defender. File:Jet_Pack_Adventure_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to play Level 2 of Jet Pack Adventure. Game Upgrades File:Fishing_Rod_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod. File:Sleding_Upgrades_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their sled in Sled Racing. File:Hydro_Hopper_Mmembership_Error.png|When non-members try to buy a wakeboard for Hydro Hopper. File:DJ3K_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to buy a new track for DJ3K. Puffles Local En Membership adoption_ovr2puffle.png|When a non-member tries to own more than 2 puffles on the same time. Local En Membership Puffle.png|The old puffle popup. Other File:Old_Membership_Popup.png|The old membership popup. Local En Membership General.png|Ordinary popup. Local En Membership Inventory equid.png|When a non-member tries to wear a member item he owns. Local En Membership Furniture.png|The old furniture popup. Local En Membership Igloo.png|The old igloo popup. Parties 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011 Ships Adventure 2011.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Ships Crab Adventure 011.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to do the Crab Challenge at the Hidden Lake with the Blue Crab Costume during the party Holiday Party 2011 Holiday 2011 Bakery.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the "Staff Only" part of the Bakery (2011) 2012 Underwater Expedition Underwater Expedition Maze 2012 Submarine.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Underwater Maze Rockhopper's Quest Viking Hall Rockhopper Quest.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Hall of the Vikings. Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Play Zone.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Puffle Play Zone Puffle Party 2012 Night Club Rooftop.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Night Club Rooftop April Fools Party 2012 Zany Dimension April Fools 2012.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Zany Dimension Medieval Party 2012 Scorn Medieval 2012 Party Battle.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to enter the Mountain of Misery to defeat Scorn the Dragon King Knight Quesr Medieval 2012.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to enter Ye Knights Quest 2 and Ye Knights Quest 3 Marvel Super Hero Takeover Destructobot Membership Marvel Party.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access Downtown Showdown Halloween Party 2012 Membership Note (Halloween Party 2012).png|A Membership Pop-up if you ever try to become a ghost as a non-member Operation: Blackout Membership Note when trying to Equip Herbert's Disguise (Operation Blackout 2012).png|A Membership Pop-up if you try to equip Herbert Disguise as a non-member Holiday Party 2012 Holiday Party 2012 Membership Transform Frost.png|When a non-member tries to transform into Frost Bite Holiday Party 2012 Membership Transform Reindeer.png|When a non-member tries to transform into a Reindeer Puffle Holiday Party 2012 Membership Santa Desk.png|When trying to obtain the Santa Desk Holiday Party 2012 Membership Make and Bake Kitchen.png|When trying to obtain the Make and Bake Kitchen Holiday Party 2012 Membership Festive Light.png|When trying to obtain the Festive Light Holiday Party 2012 Membership Holly Jolly Couch.png|When trying to obtain the Holly Jolly Couch Holiday Party 2012 Membership Festive Chair.png|When trying to obtain the Festive Chair Holiday Party 2012 Membership Palace.png|When trying to obtain the Frost Bite Palace 2013 Prehsitoric Party File:Prehistoric Party Membership Error.png|When non-members try to transform into a dinosaur. Trivia *All of the latest membership popups have an option to print it and learn more about membership. Category:Members Category:Popup